Of Scars, Bathtubs and Blind Love
by misspicklehatesbroccoli
Summary: SYTYCD Alexis/Nico. In which Alexis comes back from war and is self conscious about her scars and Nico proves he still loves her anyway.


SYTYCD Alexis/Nico. In which Alexis comes back from war and is self conscious about her scars and Nico proves he still loves her anyway. Based off of the Stacey Tookey sequel to her Kathryn and Robert leaving for war dance. ANOTHER bath sex fic. I have no idea where this came from. Fuck.

Please read and review love yall porny horny peeps

Xx MissPickle

They're sitting across from each other in her old claw foot bathtub, scolding water lapping at their sides and tinging their skin pink. He looks so tired. Even with the small smile tugging at his lips and his eyes shut in a kind of peaceful bliss, she can still see the skin under his eyes stained dark purple. She almost wishes she hadn't left, because she is the reason for his pain. He kept up a good front on their weekly Skype calls, and she only realised how badly she had hurt him when the night she arrived back she was woken up by him screaming her name in his sleep. She had held him until morning, sobs wracking his body as he clutched desperately at her, as if to assure himself she was real, she was back, she was alive. Three years without him was just too fucking long. She missed him so much when she was gone, missed the way he would touch her and hold her and make her laugh. And she missed the sex, holy shit, he was way too good at that. She'd been back for over 24 hours and he still hadn't touched her. Not like that anyway, and she was growing increasingly desperate. Shed expected him to ravage her as soon as they got back from the airport, but they'd just stayed up late talking and cuddling. And that was great, that was really amazing and she missed this part of being with him so much, but come on, it's been three fucking years!

"Nico?" she says quietly as he takes her feet in his lap and starts to sub tiny circles onto the soles with his thumb.

"Mmmm," he hums in response, quite content to just lie there with his eyes closed and massage his girlfriend's feet.

"Do you...am I...oh never mind its nothing," she sighs suddenly to embarrassed to finish. His eyes slide open and she's fixed in place by his blue gaze.  
"Lex?"  
I don't know how to say it" She feels a blush crawling up her neck and across her cheeks. "It's kind of embarrassing."

"Alexis, I thought by now you would know you can tell me anything," he smiles wearily.

"Um…ok...are you still...do you still..." she pauses to suck in a shaky breath, "want me?"

He just stares at her for a moment and she stumbles to explain, "I mean...I know that I...I hurt you when I left and I know I've...changed a bit" she looks down at the battle marks littering her body, particularly the long, thick scar going from the top of her thigh to her belly button, "I can understand if you're not attracted to me anymore...in a sexual way."  
His lack of response is enough to make tears sting at the back of her eyes and she squeezes them shut to hide her humiliation. And then his hands are on her hips, gripping them so tightly it hurts and pulling her onto his lap. She can feel his hardness pressing right against her clit and she cries out in surprise, tingly shocks of pleasure going up her spine, heat pooling immediately low in her belly as his lips attack hers, only their second kiss since she returned home. It's almost too much to bear when he sucks her lower lip into his mouth before breaking the kiss for a few seconds.  
"Does it feel like I don't want you Alexis?" He pushes her down against his pulsing length before he scrapes his mouth across her cheek to growl hotly in her ear, "I fucking _need_ you."  
His lips are back on hers and she moans into his mouth and presses her hips up to meet his. His fingers are sliding over her waist and up to palm her breasts and roll a nipple between thumb and forefinger.  
"N-Nico!" She breaks away to bite her lip, her eyes fluttering closed and a blush high on her cheeks, back arching to push her breasts further into his hands.  
"So hot," he mumbles into the hollow behind her ear, sucking open mouthed kisses into the flushed skin of her neck until she's sure there'll be bruises there in the morning. It's probably what he wants she realizes, possessive bastard.  
"Nico please, I need you to...ahh" she hisses as he moves his hand down to push two long fingers into her, knowing exactly what she wants before she's even asked for it.  
"Christ," he groans, "you're so fucking wet…fucking…tight."  
"It's been...fuck...it's been three years what do you...oh!...expect? Ahh! N-Nico!"  
He's suddenly curved his digits inside her, rubbing his fingertips against her upper wall, making her vision explode in a burst of stars and colours.  
"That's right baby, come on, come for me," and she does, squeezing around his fingers. When she comes down from her high he's grinning up at her, "You have no idea how long I've been waiting to see that."  
"Oh I know," she says looking down at his cock now so hard he's pressing against his belly button.  
"Um..." He mumbles following her gaze down, "Do you wanna move to the bedroom?"  
"No time," She grits out, "I need you now." He smiles up at her, his big hands coming to rest on her ass and pushing her forward. She lifts herself up onto her knees and then she's sinking down onto him and she almost wants to cry because it's so, so good, she missed this so much.  
"Oh god," he moans, "so fucking good, Jesus"

She just pants, pressing her face against his damp neck and trying to ignore the slight sting that underlies the overwhelming pleasure.

"You," he gasps out and she can feel him twitch inside her, fingers pressing bruisingly into her hips, "You okay?"

"More than okay," she smiles against his skin, "It's just been so long."

He leans back against the side of the tub, waiting for her to give him the go ahead to move, fingers coming down to trace gently over her clit and distract her from the pain.

"It's okay," she whispers after a few silent minutes and starts rocking her hips against his, encouraging him to do the same. Instead, he pushes her up so she's resting on her knees and just the head if his cock is still inside her and he can move his hips up to slide into her slow and deep and _oh_ just fucking right. His skin is burning hot against her fingers and he's thrusting up into her faster now, the friction making her roll her hips and keen into his ear. She wants to lift her head to kiss him again but the way his hips are starting to stutter against hers, snapping up violently with every other thrust is making her dizzy and so close to coming again.

"Lexi, I'm close," he groans, tilting his head back against the rim of the bath as he pulls her hips back down to his and grinds against her.

"It's okay, m-me too," she whimpers.

"Touch yourself," he breathes, "I want to see you."

She manages to lean back so she can see him again, hand coming down to circle her clit as she looks at him. His chest is heaving, legs shaking slightly with the effort to stay still. His cheeks and the tips of his ears are red and his pupils are so dilated his eyes look black as he watches her beginning to unravel. She's coming before she knows it, pleasure wracking across her sides and up her spine, and he follows her straight over the edge, clenching his teeth against the low groan that erupts from his throat. The water that is still left in the tub has turned cold, and they drag there pruned bodies out of it a few minutes later, wrapping each other in fluffy towels, giggling as they try to make their way to the bedroom, but he ends up pushing her against the wall half way there and licking her to another orgasm. When they eventually get there he's hard again and she comes three more times before the night is over, and she never doubts that he wants her ever again.


End file.
